tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Mail Train
Thomas, Percy and the Post Train |creator(s) = Christopher Awdry |name = The Mail Train |nicknames = * The Post Train |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor China }} The Mail Train is a train that consists of rolling stock used to transport letters and parcels throughout the Island of Sodor and the Mainland. Pulling the Mail Train is noted as being one of Percy's favourite jobs. Hong-Mei pulls the mail train in China. The train commonly consists of special utility vans and a standard brake van. However, they are often accompanied by open wagons or conflats. Mail Vans *Thomas, Percy and the Post Train |last_appearance = Really Useful Engines |creator(s) = Christopher Awdry |country_of_origin = * Island of Sodor * England |basis = SE&CR Diagram 960 PMV |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Trucks |wheels = 8 |designer(s) = Richard Maunsell |builder(s) = SR Ashford, Eastleigh, Brighton or Nine Elms Works |year_built = Sometime between 1919 and 1951 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }} The Mail Vans (also known as the Sodor Mail Coaches) are rolling stock used for transporting letters and parcels throughout the railway. These vans are special utility vans that form the Mail Train, which is usually pulled by either Thomas or Percy. Oliver was once briefly transferred to the service and at times when the train is unable to run, Harold usually deputises for it. Ryan takes a mail van from Arlesburgh West up to Harwick every morning. Percy is almost always in charge, although other engines pull them occasionally. Technical Details Basis In the Railway Series, the mail vans are based on general utility vans (GUV). File:Generalutilityvan.jpg|A real general utility van In the television series, the mail vans are based on the South Eastern & Chatham Railway Diagram 960 Parcels and Miscellaneous Vans (PMV), introduced in 1919. This van was designated the standard for the Southern Railway, and remained in production, updated as the Diagram 3103, until 1951, remaining in regular service until 1986, with a few surviving on departmental duties into the 1990s. These vans were used primarily for the transportation of letters and parcels. The utility vans share the same basis. UtilityWagonsbasis.jpg|A 4-wheel SE&CR Diagram 960 PMV Livery In the Railway Series, the mail vans were painted plain brown. In the television series, the mail vans are painted crimson with grey roofs. In the Model Series, they had "SODOR MAIL" on both sides, but was changed to an envelope with wings in the CGI Series. Appearances Railway Series= ''The Railway Series * 'Really Useful Engines' - Mind that Bike |-|Television Series= , Henry and the Wishing Tree, Percy's Big Mistake, Thomas and the Circus, James Goes Too Far and Chickens to School * 'Series 9' - Percy and the Oil Painting, Respect for Gordon, Thomas and the Birthday Picnic, Emily Knows Best and Thomas' Day Off * 'Series 10' - Toby's New Shed, Thomas' Frosty Friend and Thomas and the Birthday Mail * 'Series 11' - Thomas and the Spaceship, Thomas Sets Sail, Don't be Silly, Billy, Edward and the Mail and Thomas in Trouble * 'Series 12' - Thomas and the Billboard, Henry Gets it Wrong and Best Friends * 'Series 13' - Creaky Cranky, The Early Bird, Play Time, Thomas and the Runaway Kite and The Biggest Present of All * 'Series 14' - Pingy Pongy Pick Up, Toby and the Whistling Woods, Diesel's Special Delivery, Thomas in Charge, Being Percy and Thomas and Scruff * 'Series 15' - Edward the Hero, Happy Hiro and Big Belle * 'Series 16' - Ol' Wheezy Wobbles, Express Coming Through, Flash Bang Wallop!, Bust My Buffers!, Sodor Surprise Day, Emily's Winter Party Special, Whiff's Wish and Welcome Stafford * 'Series 17' - Scruff's Makeover, Wayward Winston, Calm Down Caitlin, Not Now, Charlie!, The Phantom Express, Percy's Lucky Day and The Smelly Kipper * 'Series 18' - Toad's Bright Idea and The Perfect Gift * 'Series 19' - Snow Place Like Home, Toad and the Whale, Very Important Sheep, Salty All at Sea, Helping Hiro and Goodbye Fat Controller * 'Series 20' - Ryan and Daisy, Letters to Santa and Three Steam Engines Gruff * 'Series 21' - The Big Freeze * 'Series 22' - Rosie is Red * 'Series 23' - Wish You Were Here Specials * '''2000' - Thomas and the Magic Railroad * 2009 - Hero of the Rails * 2011 - Day of the Diesels * 2014 - Tale of the Brave Music Videos * Series 5 - Night Train * Series 8 - Engine Roll Call * Series 11 - Engine Roll Call * Series 12 - Engine Roll Call * Series 13 - Engine Roll Call * Series 15 - Hear the Engines Coming * Series 17 - Hey, Hey Thomas! * Tale of the Brave - Monsters Everywhere * Series 18 - It's Christmas Time * Series 19 - Engine Roll Call * Series 20 - It's Halloween * Series 21 - Doing it Right and Little Engines * Series 22 - Engine Roll Call and The Steam Team Videos * 2019 - Meet Percy }} Trivia * All the mail van models are currently on display at Drayton Manor. One used to be on display in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * From the third to fifth series, the mail vans were made out of Tenmille Gauge 1 Utility van kits. From Thomas and the Magic Railroad to the twelfth series, they were scratch built. * In the third and fourth series, two separate trains were pulled by Thomas and Percy as the load was too heavy for one engine to do the work alone. * The mail vans have gone through a couple modifications over the years: ** Thomas and the Magic Railroad: *** Their roofs became slightly larger. *** Their bufferbeams are lowered. *** They became slightly taller. *** Their liveries became slightly darker. *** The words "Sodor" and "Mail" was shifted slightly towards the centre, so the words fit completly on the doors. ** Hero of the Rails: *** Their "Sodor Mail" logos were replaced with envelopes with wings. ** Series 22: *** The black metal borders at either end of the vans are painted red and gain a wooden texture to match the main bodywork. * The Capsule Plarail toys are repainted from JNR Coach's toys. Merchandise * ERTL * Wooden Railway * Take-n-Play * Bachmann * Motor Road and Rail * TrackMaster * Motorized Railway * Take Along * Collectible Railway * Adventures * Hornby * Tomix * Capsule Plarail * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Pocket Fantasy * Nakayoshi * Choro-Q * Mega Bloks Plank Trucks |last_appearance = Percy and the Bandstand |creator(s) = Paul Larson |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor England |basis = 7-plank open wagons |gauge = |vehicle = Rolling stock |type = Trucks |wheels = 4 |railway = North Western Railway |owner(s) = Sir Topham Hatt }}These trucks are special 7-Plank Trucks that have often been used as part of the Mail Train. These trucks have been pulled by Edward and Percy. James once helped Edward deliver these trucks containing presents from Brendam Docks to Knapford. Technical Details Basis These trucks are based on 7-plank trucks. File:BR7PlankWagonn.jpg|A 7-plank truck Livery These trucks are painted crimson with black frames. Their Take Along toys, depict them with "SODOR MAIL" on both sides. Appearances Television Series= ''Thomas & Friends *'Series 3' - Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure * 'Series 8' - You Can Do it, Toby! * 'Series 9' - Keeping Up with James * 'Series 11' - Edward and the Mail * 'Series 12''' - Percy and the Bandstand Trivia * In the third series episode, Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure, mail was transported in standard grey trucks which were pulled by Thomas. Merchandise * Take Along * TrackMaster he:קרונות דואר ja:郵便車 pl:Wagony Pocztowe ru:Почтовый поезд Category:North Western Railway Category:Rolling stock Category:Trucks Category:The Main Line Category:The Little Western Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:Harwick Branch Line Category:Standard gauge Category:Trains Category:The Mainland Category:China Category:Sodor Mail